High School Sweetheart's
by detectiveoliviabenson4life
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have been friends since Kindergarten. What happens with Elliot ask's Olivia out? Heavy E/O in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1:Asking Her Out

**High School Sweetheart's**

**Chapter 1: Asking Her Out**

It was the first day of High School. I was confident that this year I was going to ask my best friend, Olivia Benson out. I had worked on everything that I could possibly do to get her to want to be my girlfriend. I mean, from 8th grade to now, my look has really changed. I went from this fat, short, brace face, pimply looking kid to this sexy, tall, straight tooth, clear faced dude. Overall, I was a total stud. It was weird, one day I woke up and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but her. It strange how you can be friends for as long as we have and then one day it's like this switch was flipped on. She was beautiful; her eyes were as if my soul could have melted if I'd stared to long. Her smile was like an angel's, her laugh made me feel as if I had butterflies in my stomach. I loved her and that one thing that I couldn't help.

So this morning, I had decided to look my best, you know, dress to impress. I put on my favorite red long sleeved shirt, my favorite pair of Levi jeans, and my best, Van slip ons. I had also combed my hair; I sorta looked like a skater boy, along with adding a dab of cologne. In general, I looked good. I went downstairs only to find my mom making us all breakfast and my sister's running around the table. My dad was drinking a cup a coffee and reading the paper. I sat down at the table and ate my toast, eggs, and bacon before my mom started noticing my appeal.

"Elliot, you smell good son." She told me as she smiled then finished washing some dishes.

"It's probably for a girl." My annoying little sister's say before they start bashing their eyes at me. I start twitching then I get up. My friends were at the door waiting for me.

"Later mom."

"Bye son, have a nice day at school." I hug my mom then leave out.

My friends, well our little clique of friends, and I started heading towards Liv's house. Which was very nerve racking to me, I mean in a total of 4 blocks, I was going to ask her out. I had some competition along with me, well 2 other people out of our 6 people group. There was Joe and Debbie, yeah Debbie, she was our bisexual friend. Since middle school Debbie's been trying to get Liv to go out with her, she's what you would say, desperate. I mean Liv's not bisexual or lesbian, and no matter how many times she tries to ask Liv out she always says no and gives her the sexuality talk. Joe was different he was like this prince that the girls at school liked. Liv, Deb, and Andrea were glad that he was our friend; he was one of the nicest, sexiest dudes in school. I was just the dude who the girls sent to do stuff for them, you know the can you buy me a pop type, get me some tissue dude. Well it was time; we arrived at Liv's house. I think I just froze.

"Hey Liv." Debbie tells Olivia as she walks out from her front porch and gives her a hug. I kind of stand behind one of our taller male friends, and it has been working; nobody's said anything about how much I change.

"What's up guys? Where's Elliot?" Oh my God, I think I died, she said my name.

"I'm here." I came from the dude's back side. Their jaws like literally drop, Olivia is just staring at me. Andrea is like stuck on my face and Debbie, well she did her eyebrows in that weird way she does when she's like 'Oh really'.

"Wow, you look HOT!!" Olivia tells me as she gives me a hug. "Wow, your braces are gone, the pimples are like over, you lost weight, and you're taller than me, and you smell good."

She noticed me. That's all I ever wanted. Olivia backs away from the hug and Andrea just spins me around followed up by an, "Your hot". We all laugh and start walking towards the school. We're all walking 3x2 now, and its Liv and me in the back, the rest of the guys are like half a block away from us. "Hurry up!" John tells us as they begin to get even more ahead. Here, I go, I'm going to do it.

"Olivia, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I take her arm and we go behind the bush to avoid being scene from our friends.

"There's been something I've wanted to ask you."

She looked at me stunned. "What is it?"

Here I go. "Will you go out with me?" I ask her as I put my hand on the back of my head and start scratching it.

Olivia looks at me and smiles. "Elliot, you're my best friend, so yeah, I'll go out with you."

"Really?" I feel my eyes go big.

"Yeah, of course, I mean, it might be weird at first for me, but I think it can work."

"Alright." Ok now I'm getting cheesy, I start smiling and acting as if I just got this really cool rare thing for Christmas.

"You ok Elliot; don't have a heart attack on me."

"I won't." We get from around the bush when our friends pop out and scream, "Got It." It seems that Joe brought his camera with him again, like he does every year, and now he has me asking Olivia will she be my girlfriend. They all look at us. Deb looks hurt but Andrea is constantly congratulating us as if we're expecting. High School was going to be great.

**TBC?**

**A/N: So how was it? Should I continue? Read and Review, I'm going to do Olivia's POV next chapter, so I'm going to flip between the 2 of them.**


	2. Chapter 2:Telling My Parent's about Him

**Chapter 2: Telling my Parents about Him**

**A/N 1: I want to thank you all who added me to your favorite story alerts and the authors list. That means a lot to me, where here you go. This chapter is told in Liv's POV.**

Today was probably the most different day of school for me. I mean, Elliot Stabler asked me out. Besides, well Elliot was always that weird corny dude who you could count on if you needed anything. But to have him as a boyfriend was going to be different. I mean we've been best friends since kindergarten. I never thought that Elliot would have feelings for me, but that's fine. My main concern mainly was telling my mom and dad. I mean my dad he's always been overprotective of me and my mom, well now that I'm dating Elliot, she's gonna want to take me to the doctor and give me some birth control. I'm not 

even sexually active and I promised my dad that I wouldn't till I got married. Boys were a huge form of drama for my parents.

I came in the house today about 40 minutes after school let out, my friends and I decided to go to McDonald's and get something before we went inside. My dad was still at work, my mom had just left out, and my brother's well they were fighting, again. My dad didn't care too much about it; his only rule was that they could fight as long as there was no blood. My mom she hated it. She didn't want them too but she also had a rule, if they just had to fool around, you can fight each other as long as it's not our brother Richard. Richard was my autistic older brother, about 3 years older, who my mom spent a lot of time teaching him out how to take care of himself. Jake and Junior started wrestling until it got serious, which was like half an hour ago.

"Hi Olivia." Richard tells me as he gives me my daily hug.

"Hi buddy, have you called mom and told her about Jake and Junior?"

"No, I did not call. I just have been in my room."

"Oh, ok, well I'll talk to you later."

"OK, Olivia, if you need anything, please let me know."

I nodded at him and went upstairs. I just laid on my bed waiting for Elliot to call like he said he would. I just got a couple of my school things together that my teachers said that I would need. Ok, so that was another 10 minutes. Great, I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back.

Ok done. I wish guys would call when they say they would I mean…. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Olivia?"

"Hey Elliot."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering about, like, why did you really ask me out?"

"Cause I really like you, I mean Liv I thought it was time for a change, I mean, I really want you to be my girlfriend."

I feel myself blush, oh God, he really likes me.

"Olivia?"

"I'm here, I was just like stunned well, I feel special rather."

"I'm glad I make you feel like that."

"You should, so did you tell your mom and dad yet?"

"Nope, they're not home yet, but my sister's know I asked you out, and I told my brother, he help me gain the confidence to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Liv thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance."

"You welcome." I feel myself smile and I begin to laugh.

"Liv what's funny?"

"Nothing, listen don't worry about it."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later, or tomorrow?"

"Ok, bye Elliot."

"Bye Liv."

We hang up and I finally take a beep breath. Elliot's my boyfriend now, yes. OK, so maybe I wasn't sounding as cheery as I should, but it's only been on day. I got up to leave my room when my brothers practically fall down while I'm opening the door up.

"Guy's what are you doing?"

"Ooo, Liv, I'm telling mom you have a boyfriend," my brother Jake tells me as he places his hands on his hips.

"Ok, then tell her?"

"Really?" Junior looked at Jake them they gave me that 'really' look.

"Yeah, I mean if you have to tell then go ahead." I tell them as I try to confuse them.

"Olivia, you're weird."

"I know."

"Wait so do you want us to tell them or should you?"

"Figure it out?"

The look at me then they leave out, I finally go downstairs and sit besides my brother Richard.

"Hi Olivia."

"Hey Richard, do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Olivia I don't think I can, I'll only make thing's worse."

"Alright, well can you set the table?"

"That I can do." Richard got up and ran to the kitchen. He was pretty good at setting things along with making things look neat.

I get up and go ahead and take some things out. I think I'll make some tacos. That's pretty easy.

**6:00 Dinner**

We all sit down and down and start passing around our toppings. Mom looks at us before she starts off our conversation.

"So, how was school?"

"It was good, boring as usual." Junior tells my mom. He's so lazy.

"Ah, junior."

"It was ok, I feel down in the lunch line." Jake tells us. I automatically start laughing, so does Richard. "That's not funny it hurt, like really bad."

"Sure it did."

My mom shakes her head at me and starts to giggle. "So Richard, you do anything today?"

"Mom, First I went to the store, and I bought some bread and milk for my breakfast, and this beautiful girl asks me out. She even gave me her number."

"Aww that's so sweet." My mom and I say at the same time. My other brother's look grossed out. Men are so immature.

"Okay, Olivia what about you?"

"Nothing much." I can feel myself turning red. Crap, I'm giving a lot away.

"What are you hiding sweetie?"

"Ah, Elliot asked me out."

My mom's eyes opened up like really wide.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes to him." Now the red coloring on my face wants to leave.

"That's good, well now that you have a boyfriend, we're going to have to change your style some, get you some makeup, and some dresses, heels, birth control…"My mom says in a low voice.

"Mom, I don't think Elliot cares about all that stuff. Besides, I told you and dad I wouldn't have sex."

"Oh trust me, he's a boy and all teenage boys want to."

"Trust me." My brothers all say in unison.


End file.
